The History of Love
by Hearts in the Clouds
Summary: East High, 1957. The world was filled with bitter and hateful segregation. After meeting on his vacation and a surprising reunion at school, Gabriella and Troy must face their peers to show that love is colorblind. [trailer up and EDITED]


**Warning: **This story will contain discrimination, stereotypical insults (though stereotypes will not be used), and racism. This is not supported by the author, but is fully needed to give the story it's real meaning and idea. I do not believe any racist remarks that will be used, so do not review calling me a _racist_ or anything in that category. Remember that this story takes place in the late '50s, and I want it to be as realistic as possible. In order not to offend anyone, I will be using Caucasian and African American when describing people's backgrounds.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything affiliated with High School Musical, including characters, main plots, and music.

* * *

**It's East High School in 1957...**

_The outside of the school shows up in daylight, looking colorful, yet empty._

**When segregation and discrimination still exist...**

_Shows teenagers of the Caucasian background walk at the sound of the bell into their classrooms in the nice building at the school._

_Scene flashes to the same school, but in a dirtier building and not as updated. Then, we see colored teenagers consisting of African Americans, Latin Americans, Asian Americans, and others walking into the classrooms with broken and worn out books and school materials._

**And racism is allowed and fully shown.**

_Shows two Caucasian teenagers sneer as they pass two African American teenagers, who seem deathly afraid. Suddenly, the Caucasian teenagers stop and send hateful glares to them, speeding up to catch up with the two African American teenagers. _

Caucasian Boy #1: Where do you think you're going, nigger?

_The two African American teenagers, who happen to be a girl and a boy who is a bit younger than her, stop and look down._

Caucasian Boy #2: (_spits on the girls shoe_) You look at him when he talks to you, got it? Damn black people don't know how to look up to their superiors. Starting riots and boycotts.

_The other Caucasian boy starts to circle them as we hear the African American teenagers' breaths get heavier._

Caucasian Boy #2: (voiceover) Get 'em.

**They met while he was on vacation, and she was serving him.**

_Shows Gabriella in a white outfit that seems uncomfortable as she holds a tray filled with appetizers while walking through the crowds and offering the food._

_Shows Troy laughing with a few teenagers as he sips some of his drink._

_Shows Gabriella playing the piano with Troy standing next to the piano singing._

**They had no idea that they'd end up at the same school.**

_Shows Troy walk into the front building, waving to a few friends._

_Shows Gabriella at the same school, different building as she holds her torn books._

_Shows Gabriella peek around the corner and spot Troy. He then turns around and locks eyes with her._

**With their friends on separate sides,**

_Shows Troy sitting on the grass with Jason._

Jason: She's colored. You're not. Things can't and won't work out.

_Shows Gabriella sitting on the hallway floor with Taylor._

Taylor: You're from two separate worlds. We're sitting on the floor eating lunch cause they won't give us more tables, and he's sitting on a table for six with only two people, looking at the extra tables before him.

**And even some were turning their back on them.**

_Shows Troy with a guy name James as they look like they just got in a fight._

Troy: You turned me in!!

James: I had no choice. You were mingling with _them_.

**They show that race doesn't matter...**

_Shows Troy holding Gabriella's face as they kiss passionately._

_Shows Troy sitting next to Gabriella on the bus as they hold hands with others watching._

**No matter how hard people hurt you.**

_Shows Gabriella crying into Troy's arms as she watches her house burn down._

_Shows Gabriella comforting Troy as he looks at his house, which is graphitized and destroyed due to a break in._

**From the writer of Lovely Work of Art comes a story of love...**

_Shows Gabriella receive a letter from Troy as she smiles, smelling the rose that he gave her moments before._

_Shows Taylor and Chad look out as they spot Sharpay and Zeke kiss._

**Of pain and hatred...**

_Shows people yelling hateful words as Troy and Gabriella walk hand in hand down the sidewalk._

_Shows them holding each other as they are on a hill, looking at their city, which seems peaceful at night._

**And how love is colorblind.**

_Shows a group of people filled with different ethnical backgrounds singing as they march down the streets with signs reading "No More Segregation" and others like that._

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy playing the guitar for Gabriella._

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella smile as walks into her house and closes the door behind her, leaning against it._

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Zeke accidently get flour over Sharpay's face before she laughs and they throw flour at one another._

**Lucas Grabeel**

_Shows Ryan maneuver his way through a crowd of people to get to a girl._

**Corbin Bleu**

_Shows Chad holding Taylor's hand as he walks her to her door._

**and Monique Coleman in...**

_Shows Taylor reading her book on her couch as she looks up at her mom and smiles faintly._

**The History of Love. Coming soon to fanfiction near you.

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I should use the real HSM songs. They would fit fine in the story, but I'm not sure if I should use those or other ones, since stories with the HSM songs sometimes annoy me. Please let me know if you think I should. Review, please.


End file.
